


Les Bat and Les Canary

by Sollat



Series: JLA - Justice Lesbians of America [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: Batgirl returns from her trip to Asia, where she missed Black Canary very much. And she missed her too and is happy to welcome her back properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAn0nymus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/gifts).



"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are starting our descent to Gotham National Airport"

Barbara Gordon was sleeping, but the female voice comming from a speaker has awaken her immediately. Gotham at last! Her trip to Asia was quite enlightening, but she craves for returning home neverthless. She missed her city, her company, her dad, her common and crime-fighting friends. But the most of it she missed Black Canary - her inspiration and her true friend, and also her long-term crush. Barbara wasn't lesbian, but on the other hand Black Canary was the hottest superheroine in the USA - in Batgirl's eyes she was more beautiful than Wonder Woman herself, with her pretty face, amazing body and the sexy costume which make her looks even better. As Barbara has thought about Dinah right know, her eidedic memory kicks in and pure view of Dinah has appeared in her brain, what makes her pussy wet almost immediately. "No, you can't allows it right know" she talked to herself "there is no possibility for relief know." With the effort of will she make herself think about Two-Face, Ciller Croc, Pinquin and other ugly men of Gotham and her arousand let go.

It came again after a few hours with the sms from Dinah. "Hi Babs, a little batsy has informed me about your return. Meeting at midnight to catch up and fight crime? Meet me at my place." Batgirl just wrote back "ok" and hit her company to annouce her return and get lunch with Francine and later visit her father at police station. As he make home at last, there was only a few hours before midnight. Barbara has hit the shower and completed a set of clean underwear to wear it under the costume and of course the costume itself. As she was ready for another night of crime-fighting she opened her window and shout roped batarang to get into the night.

A couple of swings and few roof-runs later she made herself to Dinah's appartment just in time. Her friend was already ready and Barbara cannot catch her breath for few seconds. Someway Black Canary was even more beautiful than Batgirl remebered her. She smiled and ran into her friend's arm. "Babs, I missed you so much, how was your Asian adventure?" she asked.

"That was ok, Dinagh, thanks." Barbara replied, still in Dinah's arm. "I have learned so much, but going alone wasn't best idea. I should take you or Dick along. But better you" she smiled.

Then Black Canary broke the hug, but remains close to Batgirl and looked deep into her eyes. After a few quiet seconds she get her face closer and closer to her friend's face and finally touch Babs' lips with hers, starting the delicate kiss. Batgirl was suprised at the start but soon she started to kissed Black Canary back, but her kisses wasn't delicate at all - she was just hungry, all the time spent on crush and fantasies took control. Now it was Black Canary suprised, but she quickly resonded with the same ferocity. Just as the tongues entered the mounths, Batgirl has pressed into Canary and they move toward the wall what they hit hard. Then Babs grab Dinah's hands and pin them above their head and later grab her leg and put it around her waist. She then started to kiss and sucks her neck and buck her hips to get some friction what has elected both girls to some moans.

After a few minutes Black Canary has counter-attacked and roll them both so now Batgirl was pinned do wall. She removed her jacket to stay in blue gorset and removed Barbara's cape as well. After a few more kisses she lift Barbara and move to bed which she sit on with Batgirls kneeling over her thigh. She zap Barbara's jacket down and started to kissing her neck, while Barbara started to grind her clothet pussy against Dinah's tight - it was enought to stimulate her clit, as she soon started to moan. In response to that Black Canary started to suck Batgirl's neck harder and grab her ass hard. That was more than enough to finish her, but she has no intention to orgasm yet. Instead she asked her friend to kneel on the bed and started to squeeze her ass and occasionaly spank it. When her arousal started to top, she took off Dinah's shorts and kiss and bite her ass cheecks on the both site of black string' strap. She then removed her cowl and untie Dinah's corset. Canary took that as oportunity to unbend herself, turn her head around and pull Barbara to next hungry kiss. Batgirl grab her boobs then and started to squeezing them and pinched nipples. In the respond Canary reach back and grab Batgirl's ass. Barbara started to grind her pussy against Dinah's ass and this time she intended to orgasm, what she achieved in blink of the eye and her moan broke the kiss.

Batgirl then lay down from lustly exchaution, but that was not a case for Black Canary. She was happy than her friend has reached an orgasm using her body, but she was hungry for more. She took of the remaining clothes except of fishnets and do the same to Batgirl, for which the sight was more than enough for return her strength. She get back on knees in seconds and "attacked" Black Canary to make her lay down, which Dinah allowed. Batgirl started to kiss her body from the top - a forehead first, then long kiss on the mounth, then a chin, a neck, a cleavage and finally the boobs. After a long time spending there she started her journey again and get to amazingly flat tummy when she took her time again. Next she get for the legs and remove Dinah's fishnets with her teeth. When Black Canary was totally naked she spread her legs and reveal the wet pussy. Batgirl has no intention to stop herself and started to lick it. After few minutes she passed her mounth to Canary's clit and started to penetrate the pussy with one finger. When she added the second finger it was enought. Dinah took the pillow to smother her orgasmic canary scream, but the pillow has been smashed merely a second later - fortunately it took the impact and nothing more was break.

After making Dinah cum Barbara lay next to her and approached for the last, more delicate kiss. "Why we didn't do it earlier" she asked.

"I don't know", Dinah respond. "But we definitely repeat that soon. Once. Or twice. And then again, and again, and again."

They both laught.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
